Questions and Kisses
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: A Swat Kats/TMNT Crossover that features a missing scene between Jennifer and Raph in my story "When Old Flames Come To Town". R&R! I own nothing but my OC.


Questions and Kisses

_A Swat Kats/TMNT Crossover that features a missing scene between Jennifer and Raph in my story "When Old Flames Come To Town". R&R! I own nothing but my OC. _

The morning after the fight between Raph and Chance I awoke to someone running their hand through my hair. As the world around me came back into focus, I became aware that I had spent the entire night in the medical bay with Raphael.

He seemed to notice that I was awake and dug his fingers a bit deeper earning a moan from me and a chuckle from himself. "Good morning sunshine. How long have I been out?"

Sitting up I met his smiling face as I leaned back in my chair. "Good morning tough guy, you've been out just since midafternoon yesterday. Want something to eat?"

He nodded and I moved to stand just as he swung his green legs from under the sheets. My hand stopped him from on his left shoulder and his questioning gaze met my own. "Better wait to get up, I know Donny wants a look at ya."

His huff made me laugh and he glared at me through narrowed eyes. "He means well but always wants to baby me. I can handle it."

Meeting his eyes I once again touched his arm. "Then do it for me, I'll only be a few minutes and then we'll have a nice meal just us. There's something I want to ask you anyway."

He nodded and twenty minutes later we were enjoying each other's company and a full platter of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Between mouths full of food I would catch Raph watching me, his curiosity growing with each second. "Okay Jen, I know you want to ask so just get it over with."

With a nod I placed my now empty plate aside and wiped my mouth before addressing him. "I know you, how you fight, your strengths and weakness, and while the fight would have been close I know you could have beat Chance." He nodded, watching me quietly. "Why didn't you defend yourself? How did it start in the first place?"

He sighed and met my eyes. "I didn't defend myself cause it wasn't worth it. I'd done promised you that I won't fight him, and I aimed to keep that promise. As for what started it…

16 hours before from Raph's POV

You had just moved into the house and around the corner before either of us moved. If stares could have kill we'd both have been dead and finally he turned slightly to look out at kids playing across the yard.

I moved from the door way and took your seat in front of the pool, knowing that he had seen it. "You're wasting your time and efforts coming here bud. She's happy again, the happiest I've seen her in months."

He didn't even look my way as he answered. "She was happy with me in MegaKat once, we were happy and we could be again. I suppose you credit her happiness to your presence?"

His question came out as almost a laugh and I could have punched the life out of him then. "No, not entirely, she's with her family and can live as she see fit again. Going back to your world is a want now instead of the responsibility it had become that last half year."

That caught his attention, he turned to me with a snarl on his face. "And just what do you mean responsibility? We were together, she came back to be with me, she loved me!"

We were both angry at this point, he seemed to be claiming a possession rather than a woman's affection and I stood as he invaded my space. "At least you're using the right pretense, she loved you but not now, she's moved on."

"With you? Please how long can that last? What do you have to offer her that I couldn't offer a step above?" He was more laughing at me and you then actually asking a question, and it burned me.

"I don't need anyone telling me what I can offer. I'm more than aware of what my family doesn't have and may never but I can offer her one thing you never could."

We were in each other's faces now and each itching for the fight. "Her freedom, her choice to choose, and no pressure on those chooses. If she wants to spend time with me or needs space, it will be her discussion, unlike with you. She always felt guilty for coming home to help out, no matter how long, it was always painful for her. She deserves better than you."

I had turned to walk back into the house when he grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and his fist made the first connection with my face.

Present

"You can almost guess the rest before you came outside. I do remember him asking once why I wouldn't fight back and I simply said he 'wasn't worth my time' before his foot cracked my plastron. The rest is fuzzy until you were in front of me, though I did see that kick, nice extension."

He was smirking at me now and I returned it. "Yeah well, no one hurts my turtle and gets away with it."

His smile softened and he took my hand in his own. "Your turtle uh?" I nodded and at that the he pulled me to lay across the bed against his side, our faces only inches apart. "I kinda like that."

As his arm tightened around my back as he pulled us closer and I smiled against his mouth. "I kinda thought you might." Then our conversation ended and we became preoccupied with kissing each other.


End file.
